shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Discord reports the Overlord/Twilight's speech
This is how Discord reports the Overlord and Twilight's speech goes in The Ending of the End. Discord appears Discord: groans My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is. Spike: Wait. Did you just walk here? Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— Applejack: Get to the point, Discord. Discord: You remember that whole thing with King Sombra? That was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back. Rarity: You did?! But why?! Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I also brought back three other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad. Mane Six and Spike: gasp is angered as we hear Luna Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her?! Discord: Don't forget King Sombra. Princess Celestia: And while you united these three villains, you saw the Overlord?! Discord: You don't take a final exam on your first day of class. Just think – after defeating two baddies, Twilight would have to believe that she's the leader we all know she is! flies to him Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord. Do you have anything else you would like to tell us?! Discord: Would you like the good news or the bad news? Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! Discord: Grogar and the Overlord betrayed their own team. Spike: sighs So what's the good news? Discord: Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are left in Vengestone chains. Rainbow Dash: Vengestone? Lloyd: In what world is that good news?! Discord: Compared to Vengestone cancelling their powers, anything else is good news. Garmadon: Everyone, we need a plan. Maybe it's not too late to prevent this terrible disaster from happening! Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first. Discord: Well, there isn't any time! Look what I overheard them saying. snaps his fingers takes them to the past points at the Overlord and Grogar The Overlord: Fine. Grogar: Besides, we have a plan. The Overlord: I'm listening. Grogar: We will defeat our enemies. laugh evilly heroes return to the present Discord: They're probably already on their way to attack right now! Zane: We will stop them! Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels! Lloyd: Twilight, it doesn't matter whether Discord set up our victory or not. Twilight Sparkle: We've faced enemies of Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you. Discord: You're welcome! Spike: Dude, read the room. Twilight Sparkle: So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down! Overlord's voice is heard The Overlord: Oh, come on! see him The Overlord: Where'd you get that? A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh. Twilight Sparkle: Overlord?! You're supposed to be dormant after Zane destroyed your Golden Master form! The Overlord: Oh, there's so much more you don't know.